The Dawn of a New Day
by Make the Invisible - Visible
Summary: After 10 quiet years in Victor's Village the Victor Twins Dawn and Erin are reaped back into the third Quarter Quell. How will they handle the events of the upcoming rebellion? What side will they choose?


**This started out as a small side work that turned into this huge idea that we just had to write down. We thought it would be fitting for the upcoming premiere of Catching Fire :) Our favorite twins are back. This was compiled by my lovely cousin and myself, we own nothing and no one but Dawn and Erin. **

* * *

'God do I want to get out of here,' Dawn thought to herself. She picked up a strange colored drink beside her and scanned her surroundings. The large almost too white room was filled with uptight pretentious Capitol people in their outrageous outfits speaking with an accent that made it almost unbearable to listen to them talk for more than 5 minutes. There were six white pillars over along the walls; three on each side making the room have almost an ancient touch to it. Each sponsor wore a classy tux or dress matching their district color while capital citizens wore an array of different colored outfits to match their hair or their dogs. Only the rich were invited to attend this event. They were all gathered here to watch the 74th Hunger Games and to get talked up by the mentors from the other districts to help sponsor their tributes. This was one of the rare times where the members of each district were allowed to mingle amongst themselves (aside from the games itself).

Erin stood off to one corner, dressed in a dark green tux, schmoozing a group of Capitol snobs while Dawn stood off, in a knee-length light green dress, at the refreshments table separated from the capital creeps and eyeing the screen displaying one of the districts latest sacrifices. It was a cruel thing to pit children against one another. To kill one of your own is a scary thing. 'You should know...' She put down her drink having lost her thirst.

"Our girl is good huh?" Dawn jumped at Erin's voice.

"Hey cool down D, you should be out there talking our girl up, final 4 that ain't bad," he winked.

"She reminds me of you," Dawn said as she turned to her twin brother.

"Yea, I was pretty bad ass wasn't I?" Erin smiled, but it never touched his eyes; it rarely did now. He was dazing off again, unwelcome memories were rising to the surface. Dawn was about to change the subject when she was interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"You were good, but I was better," a tall muscular figure with lush copper curls walked up to the twins, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh my my, hey Finn, what a pleasure seeing you here," Erin smiled eying Finnick up and down, his dark blue tux accenting his muscular physique. Finnick acknowledged Erin's hello with a small nod before turning away his attention.

"Hello Dawn," his eyes twinkled as they met with hers. His enthusiastic expression was met with stoic expression on Dawn's face.

"Odair..."

"I could just feel the sexual tension here," Erin eyed the two; neither Dawn nor Finnick took their eyes off the other.

"So since my tributes didn't die in the first 30 seconds of the game, I have some talking up to do," Erin smirked at his own cleverness before turning to leave the two alone. Dawn saw a dark cloud form in Finnick's beautiful green eyes at the mention of the tributes. 'He was hurting too' she put her hand on his arm.

"Finn, it was their choice...they choose to listen to us or not." He opened his mouth to say something when a perfectly manicured hand reached over his shoulder from behind and stretched across Finnick's chest. A Capitol woman with bright pink hair and too much make up for a woman in her mid 40s came up from behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder and her hand forming circles on his chest.

"Finnick dear, you were supposed to be back with my punch ages ago," she pouted. Like a hawk she shifted her gaze to Dawn, the woman's stance very territorial. "Who's your friend?" She asked eying Dawn up and down in disgust. Dawn looked to her before returning to Finn. Finnick's entire persona changed. He was no longer the Finnick Odair Dawn knew and loved, he was now Finnick Odair, the Capitols Sex Symbol.

"Dawn Malani, District 5, Victor of the 64th Hunger Games." Dawn said, her eyes still glued to Finn's. There was no feeling left in his eyes anymore.

His eyes were empty of any and all emotion aside from lust...he was in character.

"Ah yes I remember you, you cost me a lot of money. I was sure that boy from District 2 was going to win," The woman feigned a smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am;" Dawn said politely, "My only intention was to return home safely."

"Hmm yes indeed it was...So Finnick love, how about we go enjoy some quality time in the back room," her eyes glazed over as he moved closer to her ear and began whispering to her. Dawn looked away to keep from rolling her eyes. She served herself another drink ignoring the one she left behind. She needed something stronger. She eyed the liquor bottles that lined the bar behind the table and shook her head, 'no not now.' Instead she opted for a drink from the massive fountain spewing out blue punch. There were three others like it in purple, red, and orange. The table was decorated in small portions appetizers and hors d'oeuvres of foods that she didn't even know the name to but she seemed to have lost her appetite. 'Everything is better in the Capitol' she rolled her eyes. By the time she turned around the woman was releasing her possessive grip on Finnick and slowly making her way to the back, looking back to Finn and making sure to move her hips in an enticing manner. Finnick watched her leave, a lustful smirk on his face. He turned back to Dawn and noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"Dawn..." He sighed, a small trace of the real Finn slowly reappearing.

"How do you do it Finn..." He surveyed her face, trying to figure out what she's feeling. He moved in inches away from her face.

"I do what I have to to keep the people I love safe. It's the only way I know how...You can't just say no to the Capitol, I'm too afraid of what would happen if I did. I don't know how you-" Dawn flinched at his last words and turned away from him. "Dammit Dawn I'm sorry..." He grabbed her shoulders pulling her closer to him, he slid his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "You didn't know it would happen; you can't blame yourself."

"But it was Finn..." her eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked into his. "They would still be alive if I would've just..." Finnick's face grew darker.

"There's so much you don't know Dawn..." His eyes grew dark and his body went rigid.

"What do you mean?" She was confused. What was he talking about? What did he mean?

"No no no NO DAMMIT!" She turned to the crowd, distracted by Erin's loud behavior. Dawn turned back to face Finnick but he was gone. She shook her head and walked over to Erin.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Look!" He pointed to the screen. The sound of the cannon made Dawn jump as she looked to the large screen showing their little redhead tribute on the ground, her lips and hands stained with blue. "I told her NOT to eat anything she doesn't know!" Erin ranted. Dawn shook her head. It was a shame. She looked at her serene face on the screen, unwanted flashbacks of a pure smile and curly blonde hair filled her thoughts. "Don't you remember? Dawn...DAWN!" Erin shook her shoulder bringing her from her thoughts.

"Uh what?"

"I said she was so good at differentiating between the plants at training, I even dare to say that she was almost as good as me, what happened?" Dawn looked back the screen, the Capitol anthem playing as their girl's face shone in the sky.

"Maybe she didn't want to come back?" She kept her eyes on the faces of the remaining 3 tributes.

"Dawn don't give me that," Erin put his hand on his hip.

"No think about it Erin, what if it were you and you were up against a career from 2 and the Star-crossed lovers, what would you do?"

"We'll I know for one thing for sure, I would have hooked up with that Career at least," Erin framed his face with the back of his hands under his chin; giving his best smile.

"C'mon Erin, seriously."

"Yea I know, well, she could have at least tried..." The two stared at the screen as the hovercraft picked up her body and flew away. Erin's sniffle caught Dawn off guard.

"Erin, what's wrong?" She turned, concern written all over her face.

"I hated her so much." He shook his head.

"Ugh oh my goodness Erin," Dawn rolled her eyes. He turned and desperately grabbed her arm, "did the boy talk to you?" Dawn raised an eyebrow at his desperation.

"Uh yea..."

"The bitch never said A WORD to me. Do you know how hard it is to talk to someone WHO WON'T TALK BACK! I wanted her to come back just so I can say how much I despised her to her face." He sniffled. Dawn kept the smirk from reaching her face as she pulled her younger brother in for a hug. He sighed as he released himself from the hug. "Well, it was nice knowing you fire crotch."

"Erin!"

"What? That was my name for her."

"Ugh god Erin you're worse than a woman I swear."

"Yea yea yea, so anyways where's Finnick? I figured you two would be having rough angry sex by now."

"Erin!"

"What? Jeez you're like a broken record."

"We'll if you would think before you talk maybe I wouldn't sound like one," she pushed his head with her finger. "And plus, it's not like that...it never was." Dawn looked back to the screen. She loved Finnick but she wasn't ready for a relationship...ever. Why would he ever want her anyway?

"Oh please Dawn," Erin rolled his eyes, "I've seen the way that man looks at you, and you just don't want to give him a chance." Erin couldn't understand his sister sometimes. She denies her own happiness for something that happened nearly 3 years ago. He knows she still gets the nightmares, hell he does too but he doesn't let it show like she does. He eyed the drink in her hand and glanced to the refreshments table. The liquor didn't look touched but Dawns become a pro at hiding her new hobby. He felt bad for her, he wished there was some way to help but he didn't know how. He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. She looked to be mentally fighting with herself; she always bit her lip and lightly shook her head when she was.

"No I won't…I can't," she sighed "besides, he's on...business."

"I seem to remember a time when you used to be with a client Dawn..." Erin raised his eyebrow.

"Yea but I didn't want to be."

"Yea and look what happened!" Erin leaned in "you can't blame the guy for trying to keep you safe. You know both know that you'd be the next on their list if he pisses them off," he whispered harshly. She flinched and bit her lip, the tears pooling in her eyes. "Dawn I-" she shook her head and held out her finger. End of discussion. Erin opted to stay quiet for a while. Dawn was still hurting. She surprised him when she continued talking.

"So who do you think is going to win?" He sighed, he hated being firm with her but she could be so dam frustrating at times. He sighed as he gave up on trying to get his sisters attention.

"I'm calling the boy from 12, he may not be stronger than 2 but he has heart and there's no way in hell the Capitol is going to let them both go home. Hopefully the Career from 2 gets to the girl first; I KNOW that this Peeta bread kid won't have the balls to kill her off." "Yea, I know they're really playing this 'star-crossed lovers' bit pretty well." "Oh yea, but it's all him. That girl is THE WORST actress I've ever seen. That alliance would be nothing without Peeta. He is so humble and caring, so husband material."

"Yea but if it came down to it I know for a fact she would kill him. She has a reason to get home and she looks like the type that she won't let anyone get in her way. That's girl's guna make it to the end." They both jumped as the howls filled the room. Everyone, even the Capitol snobs themselves were glued to the screen.

"Time for the finale..." Dawn looked quick to her right and saw Finnick standing beside her. From the look of his hair he finished with his client.

Erin's words rung in her head as she looked at his beautiful face. The screams brought Dawns attention back to the screen and as soon as she looked she felt sick. The mutts for this game were giant dogs, one dog stood out amongst the rest, one with big brown eyes, pointed facial features and red fur.

"Oh my god...they used the children..." Her voice sounded mangled. Her body trembled as her knees weakened. Finnick pulled her into his arms and she shoved her face into his chest. She couldn't watch anymore. Using the children as the mutts, that's a new low even for the Capitol. Erin glanced at his sister, Finnick sent a worried glance to Erin and he gave him a small nod. He turned back to the action on the screen. The final 3 tributes frantically climbed the cornucopia trying to avoid the gnashing jaws and large claws.

"They don't stand a chance..." Erin muttered. The Capitol was not going to stop until they had their victor that he was sure of. Finnick tightened his grip on Dawn as she let out small sobs. She knew that one if not all of them were going to be mauled by the mutts, such a horrible way to go. Images from her games flashed through her mind, the blood-stained teeth, the flesh covered claws, their blood curdling screech and their snake-like tails. Erin continued watching as Katniss hit the career with an arrow and Peeta pushed him down into the pit of sharp teeth. Erin cringed as 2 was mauled by the mutts; he looked around as "boos" and "awwws" filled the room. It seemed that a lot of people lost a lot of money. He saw the smug smirks and triumphant smiles on some of their faces; they must have been rooting for 12. He looked back to the screen and eyes Katniss's expression, he's seen it before, her humanity is coming out. She's taking pity on him. She pulled out an arrow and skillfully shot him in the head, ending his misery. 'I'm starting to like this girl,' Erin thought. They watched as the mutts retreated and the artificial sun arose; leaving the two tributes from 12 to relish in their victory. "Dawn they're gone," Erin whispered by her ear, rubbing her arm. She sniffled as she pulled Finnick in closer.

"Attention tributes..."

"Here it comes," Finnick muttered. Dawn turned her head to look at the screen without leaving the comfort of Finns arms. She was so grateful for him.

"The previous rule change has been...revoked. Only one tribute may be crowned victor. May the odds be ever in your favor."

"I knew it...there was no way in hell that the Capitol was going to let them both win," Erin shook his head and sighed.

"Well we'll just have to see," Dawn stood straighter and more composed. She wiped the tears from her face and took a deep steadying breath. Finnick's arm still wrapped around her; 'thank god he was here,' she was afraid of how much of a mess she would be without him. Katniss pulled her arrow out and the whole room froze. She lowered the bow and pulled out the berries. "No..." Dawn muttered in shock.

"Dam, looks like they guna go Romeo & Juliet style," Erin tsked, "such a waste of a good man." Peeta and Katniss prepared themselves and both took the berries in their mouth. Caesars thematic voice soon filled the arena.

"Stop! Stop! Ladies and Gentleman here are this year's victors..." The pair spit out their mouthful of berries and rinsed their mouths with the water.

"I can't believe they just did that," Finnick shook his head, "bold move 12."

"They're in for a huge amount of trouble," Erin sighed.

"Maybe we all are..."Dawn looked into their happy faces; they were completely unaware of what they've done.


End file.
